Starting from the bottem
by Wolves-Pack07
Summary: Naruto has no one in his life and Kyuubi wants to keep him be safe and reach his dreams. Not in till one night will change his life forever as he fights up in the ranks to become Hokage. Join Naruto as he makes friends and enemies along the way. NaruHina main paring may soon be more. Strong and wise Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura hatred. i suck at summary but please read.
1. Prologue: The Promise

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my very first Naruto FanFic. I would like to take the time to bring up three very important things:**

**#1: I would like it if none of you jugged my work. I don't like it when people make bad comments on others stories and to hell I'll like it on mine. If you don't like my story then don't read it.**

**#2: If you don't like a female kurama or don't like the Naruto world from changing too much and going to complain a lot for it then do use all a favor and Get Out!**

**#3: Since this is my first Naruto FanFic I would like it if you can please leave a review since it'll help me know what you guys think of the story and help me on what I should do in latter chapters. Just remember that I'm asking to leave review if you want if you don't want to then that is ok with me.**

**With that said I would like to say, "I don't own Naruto, I own this Fan Fiction story idea."**

* * *

Story Keys

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

(Summoning/Jutsu Talk)

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought)**_

_**(Demon Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**_

* * *

Prologue: The Promise

**(Konoha October 10****th**** night)**

It was a very sad day in Konoha, or Village hidden in the leaf as others called it, since the village had suffered a deadly attack from the Kyūbi no Yōko or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It had cost the village multiple lives in both its ninja force and civilian population. However, outside the village walls and deep within the forest a woman is crying on the events that had just taken place.

The woman was looking over two other people, a blond male and a red head female who were both lying on the ground next to each other with a giant hole in both their stomachs. The woman looking over them knew that they were both dead and she know she was to be blame for this.

"Why?" she stated as her tears slowly felled off her face and landed on the hands of the dead woman's left arm. "Why did you have to leave? You knew that it didn't have to end like this. You were my best friend Kushina. You could have lived thought this and give your new born the love that he needed."

As if on cue, a baby that was right behind her started to cry. She slowly walked over to the child, who was in a small basket, and pick up the child in hoped to calm him down.

"Shhh little one, don't cry." She said as she began to rock the child back and forth in her arms. Within seconds the child went to sleep in the woman's arms. The women slowly placed the baby back in the basket she had picked him up from. She looked at the child with sad eyes as if she had done something that couldn't be taken back.

"Please forgive me." She said as the tears slowly started to form in her eyes again. She put her thumb over the child's check and stroked it with care. As she did that, little black lines started to form on the infant's checks. "I'm sorry for the burden you'll have to carry because of me. I promise to take care of you, but that won't happen for at least a few years until then take good care young one."

With that the women slowly began to fade away till she was no longer there.

* * *

**(Konoha September 10****th**** night four years later)**

It had been three years since the Nine-Tails Fox had attacked Konoha. The village had done will on rebuilding itself. However its ninja force was still in much need to be fixed if it had to protect the people that lived in the village.

Sadly, even from outside threats one boy faced daily threats from nearly the who village. That boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who was born on the day of Nine-Tails' attack. People saw him as a the demon that had attacked and killed their love ones because he was the only thing found near the body of their dead Fourth Hokage, the last person that was with the beast before it had disappeared. The village's Third Hokage had stated that the Fourth had killed the evil half of the demon fox and sealed the good half into the boy. He stated that the Fourth to be seen as a hero to the villagers.

However, due to the villagers hatred for the demon, that had harmed the ones they care for and destroyed their home, still thought that the boy was nothing more than the demon itself and fear that it will sooner or later finish what it had started.

The Third had made sure that no harm was done to the boy and that he was never to know what he had held deep with in him. That said he made law that stated anyone who harmed the boy would face severe punishment. He also made sure that anyone who had or would tell people who didn't know what had happen or about Naruto's condition, manly to the young children that couldn't remember what happened that day, would be sentence to be interrogated and follow by death. He wanted the boy to be able to make friends and have a good life.

Unfortunately, like any set of rules people try to find loopholes to them and they did. The law stated that no one could tell anyone about the events but never said anything about keeping their children away from the boy no matter what. The no harming part of the law came to mind when people realized two things: one, there was no way that the boy was always keep on watch due to the amount of ninjas left in the village and second, they had to be at least identified or be seen hurting the boy in order for the law to be in effect. People first used emotional hatred by giving mean glares or call him names at him that made him feel weak, or others tried to be nice so that he'll let his guard down. Finally, they would finally hurt the boy by chasing him in packs of mobs, wearing masks to hide their faces as they care sharp or anything that looked lethal. They would chase or drag the boy to dark alleys where they beat the boy to near death.

The third did his best for the boy but could never find anyone who had attacked him. He came to thought that ninjas, from the weakest to his elite, were involved in the attacks. All this had stared when Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four. The Hokage was luck to find an apartment that the boy could stay in; however, he hadn't realized he had made him an easier target for the villagers. Almost every week his house was vandalized and robbed of what little the boy had to live off of. This leads use to now…

Naruto was doing his best to fight off the cold. His house had just been robbed earlier that day of all his food and blankets. His bed was destroyed so badly he couldn't sleep in it, so, he had no chose but to sleep on the cold hard floor tonight. It didn't help that all the windows in the house was shattered to pieces letting in all the cold air from outside. What made things really worse was that his heating system wasn't working so he had to sleep in the ice cold weather.

"Don't worry Naruto," he stated, "if you can live throw this you can live throw any-anything." He slowly doses his best to heat up his body, but fails when he feels his hands don't move and his blood slowly freezing up. He does his best to sleep but the cold makes it hard and his body makes it harder for him.

He slowly felt the cold wash over him like a wave. He slowly closes his eyes in hopes of a miracle. Soon enough his whish was answer as feels himself being lift up from the floor and feels something worm cover his body. He turns to see what the cause of it was and he was met with red "ruby" like eyes to his blue "crystal" like eyes. Naruto was too cold to question who or what he was looking at. Slowly his body was wrapped in what felt like fur, but he didn't question since it felt nice and help heat up his body.

Naruto's head was slowly being place on what he thought was the thing's chest. He slowly listened to the beat of the heart that made him feel safe. With each passing beat, he drifted off to sleep on the being's chest as he made up his mind that this was a human to him.

As the person looked at the boy in her arms it calmly said, "I told you I'd be back."

* * *

**Leave a review and chapter 2 will be here soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 The final Strick

**Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to Chapter 2 of my Naruto story and like the reviews and followers I've had since I posted the story. Anyway on to the story…**

"**I don't own Naruto; I own this Fan Fiction story idea."**

Story Keys

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

(Summoning/Jutsu Talk)

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

_**(Demon Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**_

Chapter 1: The Final Strike

**(Konoha October 10****th**** Hokage Monument)**

As the sun sets on the Village of the Hidden Leaf the spirit of joy could be seen thought out the village. The villagers were happy because it was almost time for The Kyūbi festival, a festival that was healed on the day the village was saved from a demon known as The Nine-Tailed Fox by their Fourth Hokage who had sadly died that vary same day five years ago. The festival also gave the villagers a chance to let their wild side out by the dancing, the eating, and even the amount of alcohol some would drink since almost all the things served in the festival were 50 if not 75% off the normal price was. However, many of the villagers were really waiting to show their true wild side this festival. One they've held off for far too long.

Sadly, one person was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument looking over the entire village. That person was a little boy named: Naruto Uzumaki, he wore a simple white shirt with green shorts that reach his ankles with blue sandals on his feet. He sat on top of the Fourth Hokage looking over the village as the sun was setting and giving the village golden look. The boy was hated throw out the whole village and he could never figure out why he was hated. Not even his adopted grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi or the Third Hokage, know why he was hated. Naruto wish he could live a better life then what he had. Born an orphaned on the day of the Nine-Tailed attack, Naruto was force to fend for himself. The orphanage he grow up in for the first four years of his life were awful since the nurse wouldn't give him any food to eat and have every other orphan not go near him or reward them for picking on him. It was when he turned four when he entered his true hell.

Being thrown out of the orphanage, Hiruzen thought of giving an apartment to the boy and help him when he could to help the boy. However, Hiruzen never once thought that placing the boy in a home with no care would make him an easy target for the villagers. He would have to go to the hospital at least nine times a month to check on the boy after being found and taken to the hospital to treat the injures that the villagers had inflicted on the boy. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out that he had to stay somewhere safe, so he made a chose to stay at the Hokage tower and stay close to the Hokage to be safe for the day till he had to go home. However, not everything could go the way he wanted since Hiruzen had to go important meetings and couldn't take Naruto along or let him stay in his office all by himself.

Naruto thought that he could be safe at Ichiraku Ramen shop since it was the other, if not only, other place he was welcome in to without being thrown out. The shop was run by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The other two people in the village he had thought of as family to him. They gave him food to eat and never overprice him and sometimes gave him it for free. He had been Ichiraku's best costumer since he ate all he order, never made much of a mess, and he always promise to help out with what they need help in to help pay for his bill.

Sadly, he feared that he might have hurt their business even more if he stayed longer then he should have since villagers would see him go in and often left in a hurry when he entered. That's when he notice one day the Hokage Monument and thought he could stay up there when the Hokage had to go to important meetings. So after given it a shot he found that the top had a beautiful view of the village and was isolated so no one would fine him.

So today he had to sit up there since the Hokage was out. Naruto could only feel sad since he had to be all alone again but, it didn't matter since he was use to the idea already. Naruto slowly took his eyes off the village and look at the paper that was on the grown next to him. It was of a drawing he had made, that had him in so much thought for the past month. The pitcher was nothing but a shaded object that had read eyes.

"_What were you," _he thought,_ "It about to be month since I saw you and I've been wondering who or what you are?"_ For the past mouth Naruto wondered about some figure had enter his home, after it had been robbed of everything, and confronted him when he was cold and he couldn't go to sleep. When he had awaked the next morning he found nothing of what came to his house the night before.

"_**Go home Naruto."**_ Naruto looked up to the sky to see that night was now started to look down as what little of the sun could be seen was fading away. Also he notices that fireworks were being fired in to the sky to signaling the stat of the festival.

"_The festival has stared." _thought Naruto as he made his was down the monument. _"Better do what the voice said and get home fast."_ Naruto had always wondered why he had always heard a voice that told him to do something. At first he was unsure what to do but he figure out that the voice was trying to help him stay away of dangerous things that were going to happen to him. He always thought he had some angle watching over him since he was able to live throw things normal people would die from or be affected by. For the most part Naruto just wanted to get home since he had a bad feeling of tonight.

**(Village Council Meeting)**

The meeting the Hokage had gone to was finally over. The main topic was of the civilian plan for the night's festival. Hiruzen was really not looking forward to a giant stack of paperwork to be on his desk for anything that will happen during the festival. Thankfully one of the councilmen said that his son's ANBU team had volunteer to watch over the festival and stop anything bad that would stop anything that went wrong tonight. With no more things on the agenda the meeting ended so that the Civilian Council could start the festival.

"Your son's team isn't going to stop tonight's event are they?" said one of the council member.

"Of course not, after all it's the main event of the whole festival," Replied the other council member. "Not to mention that they said that they would love to help and clean up whatever is left."

With that all the council members left to quickly get all the last things in place and start the festival.

**(Konoha dark streets W/Naruto)**

Naruto follow closely to everything the voice told him to do in order for him to get home safe. He had to take the empty streets that the festival wasn't taken place on so he wouldn't be seen. He could tell that he was at least five blocks away from his house. He was also glade that he was far from the more populated part of the village were many of the villagers were. Sadly, his house was in the festival ground so he could still run into villagers.

He stood next to a concrete wall that was part of the building that made a small ally way by the help of another building. He had to take the ally ways so he wouldn't be seen since he was now in the area in which the festival was held. The ally way sadly came on to a wide open street in which he couldn't take any other route to avoid it. Naruto slowly peeked throw the corner of the wall to see if anyone was on the street. He eyes went shock to see that at least a mob full of villagers armed with some sort of weapons in hand guarding both ends of the street.

"_No! NO! NO!" _Naruto was all but shocked to see the street filled with people with weapons of many sorts. He was also mad because this street had festival light that made it almost hard to hide. Thankfully the shadows made it so he would be seen, but even he knew they would find him eventually. _"Great the lights make it hard for me to sneak by them without being seen_."

"How much longer will this take? I want to enjoy the rest of what this festival has to offer." Said a villager

"Relax," answer another, "there are other villagers up ahead. If that **thing** gets by them well then that's what we are for to make sure it dies tonight." Naruto can tell it was him they were talking about. He could feel the hatred when the man said the word "thing".

"Are we sure it's out here?" stated another villager.

"Of course," replied the same man as before, "others have said that it's not in its house and not at the place he all ways eats at so he has to be near the Hokage tower. When that thing is finally dead the second set of fireworks will go off telling everyone its dead and that the real festival can begin."

"_Oh No!"_ Naruto looked around panicking in hopes to find a way out. _"I have to think of some thing or else they will find m…"_ he was pull out of his thoughts when he felt an arm gripping his neck and picking him off the ground walking on to the main street.

"Hey guys look what I found," stated the villager that was holding Naruto. All the villagers looked and evil smirks could be seen on all their faces as they walked closer to the man that held the now scared Naruto.

"_**Naruto,"**_ stated the voice in his head, _**"When I give the word bite the man that's holding you as hard as you can. When he lets go run straight. Don't look back and get to your house and barricade the door as much as you can." **_Naruto was listing as a women holding what looked like a walking stick came up and ready to swing the stick at him.

"This stick belonged to my father," the women said in a cold tone, "he couldn't walk right so he needed it to make easy to get around. Ironic since this help him move around, now I'm going to use it so you don't move around anymore **demon**." The women slowly ready herself to swing the stick with all the force she had and was aiming for Naruto's head.

"_**Naruto NOW!"**_ shouted the voice. Naruto quickly bit the man arm as hard as he could and soon let go so he could land on the ground. Once he landed her heard the sound of the stick braking and saw that the man from before had taken the hit straight to the face and his skull sounded as if was being broken in to pieces.

Naruto was thankful that the women had left him a gap so he could run though and he took it. He ran as fast as his little legs could run as the mob behind him ran shouted at him and followed him. He cut off everything he was hearing from the mob and only hoped he would be able to get to his house.

He was relief to see that his apartment was now in his view. He ran quickly up the stairs and entered his home and quickly grabbed all he could carry and try to block the front door as best he could.

"_**Good Naruto now wait near your window in your room so if anything happens you have a way out."**_ Naruto did as he was told and did his best to calm himself down. _"It'll be alright. The voice has gotten me this far and I know it will get me out of this as safe as it can."_

**(Outside with Mob)**

The mob slowly surrounded theapartment building with torches and a weapon in hand.

"I saw we drag that thing out of their so we can finally be rid of It." on villager said with many others shouting in agreement.

"Not so fast," another said, "we're going to force out but we're going to use this." The man pulled out two round objects.

A man from the crowed looked at one closely and said, "A smoke bomb?"

"Yes." The man replied. "A flammable smoke bomb and with the fire ball in my other hand we will make the demon know true fear. Not to mention that the smoke bomb has a chemical that will weaken its nerves as he smells it making him helpless, just like he made all our love ones feel five years ago when the demon attacked and killed them." The mob began to agree and was getting ready to make sure they would be a safe distance away from the blast that might happen.

**(Inside with Naruto)**

Naruto was started to get scared again since he couldn't tell if the mob had left or if they were waiting for him. He got even more scared when he heard a crash from the front door window and something hit the ground. Before he could react smoke started to get in to the room from the crack at the bottom of the door. Naruto took a deep breath of what was coming in from under the door. _"That smells like smoke."_

"_**Naruto you have to jump to the roof of the next building. They are planning to blow up the place"**_ the voice said. With shock coming into his eyes, Naruto slowly back up and ran straight to the window and jumped out to the next roof top. He made a hard landing onto the building's roof but at least he had made it. He began to walk to the other side of the roof in hopes to find a way down. He was in luck since the building had a ladder to climb down half way since the other half was lock up so no one would be able to get up to the roof. He placed himself so he could climb down what he could when an explosion caught his eye.

The building he had called home began to be caught in flames. The window he jumped out from now had fire on it. He could only guess that the building was burning from the inside out. With a final look Naruto climb down the ladder and hop down into the ally way behind the building. Naruto slowly hugged the way as he came up to another main street in hopes no one would see him. He looked right and left but saw no one. The sounds of cheering could be heard in the direction of his old home. Tears began to form in the boys eyes as he had finally realize that the villagers truly wanted him dead and would go so far to make it come true.

"_**Naruto this isn't the time for this right now,"**_ the voice said. _**"Quickly head to the main gate of the village and go into the woods. They won't find you there." **_ With those words Naruto quickly made a run to the main gate to do what the voice had said.

**(With Mob)**

Cheering could be heard all around by the people as they finally were happy to be free from their demon problem. All were thanking the man who had come up with the idea that had killed the demon once and for all.

"Did we miss something here?" a voice was herd that had everyone quiet down and look at who said that. There were five men dress in all black clothing, with a grey flak jacket on top of the shirt, metal arm guards and gloves, black ninja sandals and all of them had a sword strap on to their backs. The only thing that made them look different was the different animal shape masks that were of a lion, a panther, a puma, a leper and a tiger.

"Oh it's the ANBU guys," said a villager, "sorry we couldn't save a piece of the demon for you but you could help clean up if you want."

"It's dead?" ask the one wearing the lion mask.

"Yup, burn into ashes by now," said another villager. As the mask men look at the burning building to see if the statement was true.

"Pūma check and see if you can sense anything." Ask the lion. The one with the puma mask look at the building vary closely.

"Captain there's nothing in that building, but there is something heading to the village's main gate. I think that it might be It." answered the puma.

"Looks like its still breathing after all," That made all the villagers angry to know that the demon was still alive and on the move. "Relax we'll make sure it dies and that it stays dead. All of you go up town and enjoy the festival and tell everyone else to act normal about tonight's events."

With that the mob quickly made its way up town to enjoy the rest of the festival. The lion watch the villagers leave and then turn to his team. "Pūma led the way. Everyone else stay close to each other."

They all jumped on to roof tops and headed straight to the woods in search of the boy that was the cause of the village great pain.

**(Woods)**

Naruto was standing out in the woods trying to catch his breath after the running he had done. He slowly looks up to the sky to see that the fireworks were back.

"_They really think I'm dead do they?" _Naruto was letting all the tears come out and hopes he would fine comfort in that. He slowly turns around so he wouldn't have to look at the fireworks since they only cause more pain for him. He placed his hand on a tree in hopes he could figure out what to do now.

"_Maybe I could go to another village. One that would have the people like me for who I'm..." _Naruto thoughts were soon interrupted by a sudden feeling of pain was felt on the hand that was placed on the tree and blood was also coming from his hand. He looks at his hand and was shock to see that a kunai was in the middle of his hand.

"We fund you at last," Naruto look behind him to see a man wearing a lion mask staring at him. He also notices that behind that man were to more men. One wore a puma mask as the other wore a panther mask with his arm sticking out as if he had thrown something.

"_He must've been the one that throw the kunai,"_ Naruto slowly look to the right of him to see one with a leper mask standing there. Finally he notices a shadow was form that was blocking the moon's light. He looks up to see one wearing a tiger mask standing up at the tree tops. _"Five ninjas I have to get out of her fast!"_

Naruto quickly did his best to remove the kunai that was keeping him from running away.

"That won't work demon," said the man in the panther mask. "Unless you have the strength to pull that thing out, you aren't going anywhere." Naruto add all the strength he had left to remove the thing and it was working since he could feel the blade going throw his flash and coming out.

"You should have died a long time ago demon" said the lion, "Now it's time to say good-bye." With that said the one in the leper mask charge at the boy with his sword in hand. He aimed straight for Naruto's neck in hopes of killing it in one go. Luckily for Naruto he was able to duck just in time and had been able to remove the kunai from his hand. Naruto took the opportunity to stab the ANBU in his gut with the kunai causing the ANBU to fall to the floor in pain.

"Amazing you were able to remove the kunai and injure the rookie too," said the man in the puma mask. Naruto did his best to keep his balance as he started to feel weak and tired all of the sudden. "Out of strength already I see. All well any easy kill will do."

The three ANBU pulled out their weapons ready to tear the boy limb for limb. "Any last words," the lion said. Naruto sadly feel to the ground and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. "Good now DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"a scream was herd that made the three ANBU stop from charging the boy. Before anyone could say anything something came out of the bushes behind them. They all went shock at what they saw. It was their fourth team member Tora the one with the tiger mask.

"Get out of here," he said with a low breath. His body looked like he had been attack by a wild animal. The bottom half of his left leg had almost no skin, all that could be seen was his bone and blood coming out. His chest look like it was cut by a giant wild animal's claws as the markings on his chest cut throw his vest, his clothes and even his flesh. His mask was broken over where his left would be covered and the left eye was missing from head. The final terrifying part was that his right arm was gone; leaving only the bone that would connect the arm.

He soon felled to the ground and die slowly. It wasn't long that the three heard a small whistle from on top of the tree. All of them look up to see a figure hidden with in the shadows not even the moon light give any view of the person.

"YOU DID YOU DO THIS TO TORA!" yelled the puma but got no answer. "ANSER ME" stills no answer. "THAT'S IT!" With that the puma quickly began to make his way up to the figure.

"Pūma wait," said the lion but was too late. Pūma had the figure on his crosshairs and aimed his sword to the figures shoulder. Sadly, when his blade met its shoulder the blade broke in half. Before he could react, the figure shoved its hand throw his chest. The two below were petrified as they say the thing make a hole throw their teammate's chest but also be holding his hart on the other side. With one squeeze, the figure burst Pūma's heart like a water balloon. The two also notice Pūma's lifeless corps fall straight to the ground landing almost at their feet.

The two look back up to see that the figure was now gone. Panther, now being afraid, back up reading himself for an attack. "Where it go," he said, "WHERE IT GO!" He soon had gotten the feeling that someone was behind him. He slowly turns around and to have his eyes bug out from under his mask.

When Lion finally turned around to see his only teammate come flying to nearby tree. He was once again shock to see the animal like claw marks throw his chest. He saw that the figure was now in front of him and picking up the sword Leper used to try to kill Naruto with. Now with nothing with fear, Lion began to run as fast as he could to reach the village. Sadly, the figure had aimed the blade a throw it and stabbed Lion straight throw the chest killing him instantly.

The figure caught the hand of the injured Leper who was holding the kunai that was in his gut due to Naruto. Within a second the figure had its hand over his throat and slowly put force on it breaking his neck and killing him without a second thought.

When the figure finally know it was safe it turn to the body of a pass out Naruto. It slowly picked him up and said, "Time to get you somewhere safe."

With that the figure jumps throw the trees to take the boy somewhere safe.

**Finally finish. Sorry it took so long.**

**Read and Review and chapter 3 will be here soon.**


End file.
